EPINEPHRINE
by jntrm
Summary: Entah kenapa, Namjoon membuat Seokjin merasa panas, sesak, dan perih. BTS Fanfiction: Namjin [Namjoon x Seokjin] Yaoi!BL.
1. chapter 1

**EPINEPHRINE**

•

•

•

Pair:

 **Namjoon** x **Seokjin**

Genre:

 **Bromance** w/ Lil' bit **comedy** (?)

Rate:

 **Mature**

=

Ini adalah buah hasil dari pemikiran saya selalama melihat foto, video, serta mendengar suara Namjoon.

 **hE iS s0 FucKin' SEXy.**

=

•

•

•

Seokjin ridak terkontrol.

Dia benar-benar berpikir bahwa ada yang salah pada fisiknya. Darahnya seperti mendidih, naik ke kepala, membuatnya pusing hingga lemas.

 _Apa aku salah makan?_ Pikirnya.

Seokjin menggeleng mantap.

Tidak. Tidak ada salah makan.

Lalu apa?

 _Apa aku salah minum obat?_ Seokjin mencoba mengingat apa yang sudah dikonsumsinya.

Lagi-lagi dia menggeleng.

Dia ingat sudah seminggu lebih tak minum obat apapun.

Lalu, kenapa dia begini?

Seokjin kembali mencoba mengingat sesuatu.

Ya, akhir-akhir ini dia merasa tubuhnya lebih panas dari biasanya. Bukan panas demam, tapi panas dalam(?)

Maksudnya, suhu darahnya mungkin…

Seokjin mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Hari ini adalah hari libur Bangtan. Maknae line pergi keluar bersama Hoseok dan manajer hyung. Sedangkan Yoongi dan Namjoon, sedang sibuk di studio mereka masing-masing. _Eh-_ ngomong-ngomong soal Namjoon, Seokjin jadi merinding. Memang sejak beberapa hari lalu mereka sempat menghabiskan waktu bersama saat berada di Filipina, Seokjin merasa ada sedikit hal aneh yang terjadi padanya.

Biasanya, Namjoon tidak akan terlalu sering _flirting_ padanya ketika mereka sedang tidak didepan kamera. Tapi hari itu, entah ada yang salah atau tidak dengan hormonnya, Namjoon terus menggoda Seokjin. Mengatakan kalimat-kalimat menjijikan seperti **_'Hyung, jika biasanya Hoseok yang jadi matahari, hari ini kau bahkan jauh lebih bersinar dari matahari sungguhan'_**. Siapapun, tolong sumpal mulut sialan Kim Namjoon.

Terlepas dari itu, hari itu, untuk pertama kalinya, Seokjin merasa gerah berada didekat Namjoon. Telinganya gatal, dan entah ada senasi sesak dan perih di balik selangkangannya ketika Namjoon berbisik **_'Hyung'_** tepat didepan telinganya.

Saat sensasi itu datang, reflek, kedua kakinya merapat. Seperti _enak_ tapi perih.

"Sialan!" hanya dengan mengingat keanehan itu saja sekarang Seokjin bisa merasakan perih dan sesak _dibawah sana._

"Aishh jinjja" Seokjin mengigit bibirnya sambil menahan sesuatu untuk keluar dari mulutnya. Kakinya makin merapat satu sama lain sampai-sampai ia menyilangkannya. Wajah serta telinganya memerah.

Satu detik

Dua detik

Tiga det-

 ** _"Aaahh"_**

Mata Seokjin membulat sempurna dan tangannya langsung menutup mulut sialannya. Panas. Dia benar-benar panas.

Seokjin segera beranjak dari duduknya dan berlari menuju dapur. Membuka kulkas dengan kasar dan mengambil sebotol air dingin, menegukknya kasar hingga tersedak.

 _"Hyung?"_

Brengsek! Umpat Seokjin dalam hati. Kim Namjoon datang.

Seokjin dapat merasakan Namjoon berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Dengan sigap, Seokjin langsung berbalik menghadap Namjoon.

"Apa?! Apa?!" Namjoon bingung. Kenapa Seokjin jadi galak begini?

Namjoon menggeleng canggung.

"Kalau minum pelan-pelan hyung" **_Sialan Kim Namjoon Sialan!_**. Tangannya melayang tepat didepan wajah Seokjin. Telapak tangannya mengelap sisa air yang masih menetes di dagu Seokjin.

Seokjin menutup rapat kedua matanya. Demi Tuhan dia semakin sesak _dibawah sana_.

Namjoon masih mengelap sisa air di dagu Seokjin. Gerakannya pelan, sangat pelan. Entah dia sengaja atau apa.

"Cha.. Mmm _Hyung_.."

Seokjin membuka kedua matanya. **_Brengsek, mata Namjoon sangat indah._**

"Aku lapar hyung… Bisa tolong kau memasakkan ramen? Aku mau mandi sebentar" Namjoon menatap Seokjin tepat dimanik matanya. Tiba-tiba, kaki Seokjin menyilang. Menjepit sesuatu dibawah sana.

"Hyung, kenapa?" Namjoon tampak khawatir saat ia melihat tubuh Seokjin sedikit bergetar. Wajah Seokjin terlihat seperti menahan sesuatu….

 _Grep_

Persetan dengan harga diri dan kebingungannya, Seokjin tidak tahan. Dia segera menarik leher Namjoon hingga dia bisa meraup bibir tebal itu.

Namjoon kaget. Secara reflek, dia melepas tautan bibir mereka dan menatap Seokjin keheranan.

" _Hyung_? Kau-"

 **"Sentuh aku Namjoon"**

•

•

•

 **chaeji** , 2017.


	2. just another Epinephrine

**EPINEPHRINE**

•

•

•

 ** _Epinephrine_** (also known as _Adrenaline_ ; dalam bahasa Indonesia disebut _Epinefrin_ atau _Adrenalin_ ) adalah sebuah hormon yang memicu reaksi terhadap tekanan dan kecepatan gerak tubuh. Tidak hanya gerak, hormon ini pun memicu reaksi yang dapat kita rasakan seperti; frekuensi detak jantung meningkat, keringat dingin dan keterkejutan.

Berbagai gejala negatif pada aktivitas atau metabolisme organ tubuh karena pengaruh Epinefrin bisa disebabkan karena 2 kemungkinan; yakni karena sekresi (proses pelepasan substansi kimiawi dalam bentuk lendir) yang berlebihan atau sebaliknya, kekurangan sekresi.

Masalah tersebut di antaranya:

•

 _Peningkatan Kecepatan Detak Jantung,_

 _Ketegangan_ , dan

 _Peningkatan aktivitas gerak tubuh._

•

•

•

just another **_Epinephrine_**

Pair:

 **Kim Namjoon** x **Kim Seokjin**

Rate:

 **M**

= = = = =

Ini adalah buah(?) hasil dari pemikiran saya selama melihat foto, video, serta mendengar suara Namjoon.

 **hE iS s0 FucKin' SEXy.**

= = = = =

.

Namjoon menyeringai.

Tertawa senang dalam hati.

Ia tau betul apa yang sedang Seokjin alami. **_Horny_ yang tertahan memang menyiksa** , pikirnya nakal.

Seokjin yang menahan _adrenalin_ -nya nampak begitu menggemaskan dimata Namjoon. Lihat kedua kakinya yang merapat, matanya sayu, pipi dan telinga memerah, gerakan aneh serta keringat yang menguar. _Oh_ , sungguh sedap dipandang mata.

 ** _Aku berani taruhan dia sudah basah._**

" _Hyung_ , kau baru saja menciumku" suaranya yang rendah serta seringaian jahat itu membuat darah Seokjin mendidih.

Kedua tangan Namjoon mulai bergerak naik perlahan ke pundak, sampai ke leher Seokjin. Membuat si empunya tubuh menegang.

"Nam- ahhh..namjoon" Seokjin bersusah payah mengumpulkan suaranya. Ada sedikit sensasi basah di dalam celana dalamnya.

Seokjin memejamkan matanya. Menikmati sentuhan panas Kim Namjoon diatas kulitnya.

Namjoon benar-benar menikmati pemandangan didepannya.

Rasanya, dia ingin membuat _hyung tersayangnya_ ini **berteriak, memohon. Dibawahnya.**

Namjoon mendorong tubuh Seokjin hingga membentur tembok. Seokjin sedikit terkejut hingga membuka kedua matanya.

Namun tiba-tiba, Namjoon berhenti.

"Kau mempermainkanku?" Seokjin sukses mengeluarkan apa yang sejak tadi ada di dalam pikirannya.

Namjoon terkekeh.

"Tadi kau bilang mau disentuh. Sudah ku sentuh kan? Nah, sekarang... Bisa tolong masakkan ramen untukku hyung? Sumpah aku lapar sekali"

Seokjin ingin membunuh Namjoon.

Dengan wajah sok polos dan sedikit _aegyo_ memuakkan, Namjoon si _brengsek_ benar-benar membuat Seokjin geram.

"Yak!" Seokjin mengepalkan tangannya dan memukul dada bidang Namjoon.

" _hyung_ -"

"Urus dirimu sendiri. Kau lapar, bukan urusanku"

Seokjin beranjak pergi dan dengan sengaja menyenggol bahu Namjoon sampai akhirnya, suara Namjoon menghentikan langkahnya.

 **"Memohonlah dengan benar"**

•

•

•

Hi!

Apa ini? Aku juga tidak tau huhu:'

Ini tuh ibarat kata cuma sekelibat(?) dari pikiran kotorku waktu liatin Namjoon hahaha

Sumpah, Namjoon dan segala kebangsatannya bener-bener gak baik untuk anak perawan yang masih puber /ga.

Aku mau ngucapin terimakasih banyak untuk kalian yang merespon baik fiksi ku yang abal ini.

Aku membuat ini sebagai selingan **EGO** karena konflik disana rumit jadi aku mau ber- _dirty dirty_ ria disini /apasih:"D/

Special thanks buat **7D** yang selalu menghiasi kolom review tulisanku.

Aku sering liat kamu review FF lain _lho_ kkkk~

And also for **Iruyori** , **Kookiee92** , **abang's** , **overtee** , **jinjun299** , **k** **ookienoona** , **_guest_**.

Kalian yang membuat aku melanjutkan tulisan ini dalam waktu cepat Hahaha:p

Dan makasih buat kamu kamu yang mau pencet follow/fav walau tidak mereview. Ku tunggu review di chapter ini ya

Tidak kusangka responnya lumayan~ sebelumnya aku mau menekankan bahwa aku memang sengaja tidak menulis keterangan yang jelas apakah itu **TBC** atau **END** karena aku mau tau dulu respon kalian.

Dan... Apakah ini sudah selesai?

•

•

•

Seokjin berbalik.

Namjoon menyambutnya dengan seulas senyuman kecil yang memabukkan. _Apa tadi katanya? Memohon?_

"Apa maksudmu, _bocah_? Kau tau? Sangat tidak sopan meledek orang yang lebih tua darimu" Entah tapi karena saking panasnya, Seokjin jadi marah.

Namjoon tertawa keras. Ia mendekati Seokjin dan menatap manik mata itu seolah-olah mau menerkam begitu saja.

"Persetan dengan kesopanan _Hyung;_ jika kau ingin kau harus memohon dengan benar. Maka aku akan mewujudkannya"

 _Ambigu sekali_.

Namjoon memberi penekanan khusus pada kata **'memohon dengan benar'**.

Seokjin menggigit bibirnya ketika Namjoon berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Napas hangatnya menyentuh wajah Seokjin. Tatapan Namjoon melemah.

"Tidak mau? Yasudah"

Namjoon beranjak pergi menuju kamarnya. Namun dengan sigap, Seokjin meraih lengan Namjoon. Seokjin tidak begitu yakin. Jujur, dia malu. Dia tau Namjoon pasti sadar kalau dia sedang menahan hasrat seksualnya.

Seokjin menunduk namun cengkramannya pada lengan Namjoon menguat.

Namjoon hanya diam. Menunggu Seokjin memohon.

Dengan ragu, Seokjin mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Namjoon seperti seekor anak kucing. Strategi andalan?

 _Jangan! Jangan tatapan itu!_

"Namjoon _ie_ , **kumohon**.. **Sentuh aku** "

Air liur Namjoon seolah-olah akan tumpah.

Ia mengerjap. Mencoba sadar, kembali ke mode intimidasi.

"Jinnie"

Namjoon merapatkan tubuh Seokjin hingga nyaris tak ada jarak diantara mereka berdua. Seokjin hanya diam, dia malu.

"Daddy akan segera memuaskanmu"

Namjoon berbisik di telinga Seokjin yang memerah.

Dan ya, Seokjin sukses terlonjak ketika dengan tidak sabaran, Namjoon meraup bibirnya.

Menekan leher Seokjin hingga liur yang sejak tadi hendak tumpah, jadi benar-benar menetes dari sela-sela ciuman menuntut Namjoon.

Tangan Seokjin meremas kaos Namjoon. Panas. Dia bahkan merasa hampir mendidih.

Dapur mereka penuh dengan suara kecapan sensual. Namjoon benar-benar akan menghukum Seokjin dan bibir sialannya yang seksi ini.

Pagutan mereka terlepas saat Seokjin memukul dada Namjoon. Namjoon memang seorang _good kisser_ dan ini bukan pertama kalinya Seokjin dibuat sesak oleh ciuman panas Namjoon.

Bukan hanya Seokjin, tapi Namjoon juga merasa _adrenalin_ nya terpacu.

 _Ini pasti efek obat **Epinefrin** sialan itu. _ Rutuk Namjoon dalam hati.

 **to be continue**

 **chaeji** , 2017


	3. just another EPINEPHRINE - uncontrolled

**Uncontrolled**

•

•

•

 ** _EPINEPHRINE_** bertindak cepat untuk meningkatkan pernapasan, merangsang jantung, dan meningkatkan tekanan darah yang menurun

•

•

•

Dan Namjoon seperti suntikan _Epinefrin_ dalam tubuh Seokjin

•

•

•

•

•

•

 **Notes** :

 **MAAFKAN SAYA YANG MEMPUBLISH FF INI DIBULAN PUASA** HUHU:")

SAYA TIDAK MEMAKSA KALIAN UNTUK MEMBACANYA. BISA DI KEEP DULU BARU DIBACA NANTI SAAT WAKTUNYA(?) ATAU TIDA USAH DIBACA(?) *peace jangan _/plak_ *

KALAU SUDAH DIBACA JANGAN LUPA **_REVIEW_** KARENA JUJUR REVIEW DARI KALIAN LAH YANG MEMBUAT SAYA MELANJUTKAN CERITA TIDA PENTING INI:"D

 **Terimakasih sudah mau memfollow dan fav tulisan ini**

•

•

•

 **Kim Namjoon** x **Kim Seokjin**

feat **Kim Taehyung**

.

.

.

Seokjin menatap sebal Namjoon ketika pagutan mereka sepenuhnya terlepas. Bibir Seokjin kini sudah semakin merah dan bengkak, membuatnya tampak _syeksi 17x syeksi_ di mata Namjoon.

"Sesak" sudut bibir pria cantik itu sedikit turun, membuat sesuatu dalam diri Namjoon meletup letup.

 _Imutnya_.

Namjoon tersenyum jahil. Dia punya ide cemerlang yang muncul dari otak jeniusnya.

" **Kalau tidak bisa ciuman dengan baik ya, lebih baik tidak usah saja"**

 ** _Deg_**. Seokjin melotot. _Apa-apaan?!_

Wajah Seokjin mulai panik.

"J-joon..."

"Yak!"

Seokjin terkejut ketika Namjoon berbalik dan beranjak dari dapur.

 _Astaga aku seperti dicampakkan_. Ringis Seokjin dalam hati.

Seokjin meraih lengan Namjoon yang hendak masuk ke kamar. Namjoon berbalik dengan wajah sebal yang membuat hati Seokjin sedikit terluka.

"Apa ' _sih_ Hyung?"

Kini Namjoon yang panik ketika tatapan Seokjin berubah menjadi kelam. _Apa aku sudah kelewatan?_

"Makanlah yang banyak"

Seokjin berbalik. Meninggalkan Namjoon yang mulai berpikir bahwa Seokjin marah.

 _Ah, aku pasti sudah kelewatan._ Namjoon terlonjak ketika Seokjin dengan kasarnya menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Aishh!"

•

"hikss"

dan Seokjin menangis.

Meremas bantal hingga buku jarinya memutih sempurna.

"Brengsek"

Bibir tebal nan seksi itu terus menyumpah.

 _Apa susahnya sih hanya begituan?_

Tangan kanannya turun perlahan menyentuh sesuatu dibalik celana trainingnya.

 _Apa aku perlu bermain solo?_

Seokjin merinding ketika jarinya menyentuh selangkangannya. Sudah keras. Dan semakin perih.

"Padahal hasratku sudah menurun" _Tapi kenapa masih tegang?!_

Seokjin mengacak rambutnya. Dia masih _mode on fire_ ternyata.

"Kalau Namjoon dengar, bagaimana?"

Seokjin mencoba berpikir keras. Dia jadi ingat waktu itu pernah kepergok manstrubasi oleh maknae line dan berujung malu tak tertahan saat si _lemes_ Kim Taehyung dengan semangatnya bercerita pada semua member kalau _'Jin hyung mendesahkan nama Namjoon hyung saat pelepasan'_ dan semenjak itu semua orang menggoda Seokjin kalau dia akan selalu _horny_ saat didekat Namjoon.

Dan benar saja. Dia jadi selalu terangsang hebat hanya dengan melihat Namjoon.

"ANDWE!" Seokjin mencoba membuang jauh-jauh ingatan memalukan itu.

Seokjin menggigit bibirnya. Jantungnya semakin tidak terkontrol ketika secara tidak sengaja, ia melihat Namjoon di foto yang terpajang di atas meja.

"Persetan. Aku harus segera menyelesaikannya"

Dengan sangat perlahan, Seokjin menurunkan celana trainingnya sampai ke paha. Jemarinya mulai mengelus paha bagian dalamnya.

Itu adalah daerah sensitifnya.

"Eennggh"

Tangan kiri Seokjin mengangkat kaosnya hingga menampilkan bagian depan tubuhnya. Ujung jemari Seokjin menyentuh puting yang sudah tegak itu.

"Oohhh" Seokjin mulai terpejam ketika dengan mudahnya _adrenalin_ itu naik lagi saat ia mulai melakukan gerakan memutar di sekitar putingnya.

Seokjin terpejam sepenuhnya dan di dalam bayangannya, ada wajah Namjoon.

"Nam...Joonhh" tangannya mulai melesak kedalam celana dalamnya dan menemukan kejantannya yang sudah tegak.

Dengan tidak sebaran, Seokjin melebarkan kakinya dan dengan gerakan cepat, ia menurunkan celana dalamnya hingga paha. Kejantannya sudah berdiri sempurna, mengacung dengan gagahnya.

Seokjin mulai menggenggam kejantannya sambil menggosokkan telapak tangannya hingga ia merasa tersengat listrik saat lubang kecil itu mulai mengkerut. Seokjin menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kencang untuk meredam ledakan itu namun gagal; Seokjin meledak.

"Namjoon!" jeritan itu tak terelakkan saat jemarinya secara telaten mulai memainkan _twinsball_ hingga rasanya ia akan sampai.

 ** _BRAK_**.

Seokjin terlonjak ketika Namjoon, dengan tak sabaran, menerjang tubuhnya. Bibir itu meraup _milik_ Seokjin hingga Seokjin berteriak hebat.

"OOHHHH" Seokjin tidak bisa berpikir lagi. Kedua tangan Namjoon mencengkram paha Seokjin hingga ia tidak bisa bergerak.

Namjoon mengulum kejantanan Seokjin yang sudah tegak.

Seokjin tidak kuasa menahan kenikmatan itu hingga tubuhnya melengkung dan

"YAK!"

Seokjin melotot ketika Namjoon melepas mulutnya dari kejantannya.

Seokjin hampir menangis namun Namjoon dengan sigap menciumi bibir tebal itu bertubi-tubi. Cepat, penuh tuntutan, dan mendominasi.

Seokjin terbuai namun seketika ia sadar. Ia mendorong Namjoon dengan kasar. Setitik airmata lolos begitu saja.

"Berhenti mempermainkanku, hiks"

Namjoon mencelos.

Ia memeluk tubuh Seokjin yang sudah setengah bangun dari tidurnya.

"Maafkan aku"

Namjoon mulai mengecup cuping Seokjin dan memberi sedikit gigitan sensual. Ia mulai menjilat bagian belakang leher Seokjin. Tangannya mulai menyentuh punggung Seokjin dan mengelus punggung mulus itu dengan ujung jarinya.

Seokjin menggelinjang.

Dadanya membungsung hingga mengenai dada Namjoon.

Desahan demi desahan mulai lolos dari bibir Seokjin ketika Namjoon mulai agresif mengigiti kulit lehernya.

"Kau lupa _password_ mu, hm?" bisik Namjoon lalu menjilati cuping Seokjin.

Seolah mengerti, Seokjin mulai mencoba mengeluarkan suaranya walau harus dengan susah payah.

" **Daddy**..." Seokjin mengigit bibirnya.

"hmm.. Lalu?" Namjoon meninggalkan hickey disana sambil jarinya terus menerus menyusuri punggung Seokjin.

" **Jebal... Sentuh aku** "

Namjoon tersenyum senang. Ia menangkup wajah Seokjin yang sudah merona hebat dengan penuh kilatan nafsu.

"Permohonan diterima"

Dengan tidak sabaran, Namjoon mengangkat paksa kaos Seokjin. Tidak lupa bibir tebalnya menciumi setiap inci wajah Seokjin. Karena tidak sabaran, Namjoon langsung saja menarik kaos Seokjin. Namun tiba-tiba, Seokjin mendorong Namjoon.

" _Daddy_ , ini kaos mahal jangan ditarik" bibir Seokjin mengerucut lucu hingga membuat Namjoon gemas.

 _Masih sempat memikirkan kaos?_

Namjoon segera menggigit bibir itu.

" _Daddy_ ingin memakanmu hidup hidup" dan sedetik kemudian, kaos Seokjin telah lolos dari tubuhnya.

Namjoon langsung menidurkan tubuh Seokjin, menaikkan kedua lengan Seokjin dan mengikatnya dengan kaos.

" _Daddy_ jangan pakai kaosku!"

"Diam Seokjin. Jangan nakal!" dan Seokjin hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Seokjin terbelangak ketika menyadari bahwa pintu kamarnya terbuka lebar.

"Joon- _Daddy_ , pintunya _akh_!" ucap Seokjin dengan susah payah ketika ia merasakan tangan Namjoon menggosok selangkangannya. Seokjin hanya bisa menggelinjang hebat sambil memejamkan matanya.

Namjoon masih fokus menciumi tubuh bagian atas Seokjin ketika sebuah suara menginterupsi aktivitasnya.

"Bisakah kalian menutup pintu? Aku ' _kan_ jadi ingin!"

Kim Taehyung. _Sialan_ , _mengganggu saja_. Rutuk Namjoon dalam hati.

"PERGI SANA BOCAH!"

dan satu lemparan bantal sukses mengenai wajah tampan Taehyung.

•

Namjoon menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Ia merasa sangat bersalah ketika Seokjin terlihat merengut sedih.

Tiba-tiba Namjoon keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju kamar Seokjin namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ia mendengar suara desahan Seokjin yang sangat jelas ditelinganya.

 _"Nam...Joonhh"_

Sialan. Namjoon merasa panas.

Dia sudah tidak tahan lagi ketika Seokjin merintih, menyebut namanya ditengah desahan panas itu.

"Persetan"

 ** _BRAK_**

tanpa pikir panjang, Namjoon langsung melumat kejantanan Seokjin yang _imut_ itu.

•

•

•

 **special thanks to** :

 **Rrn49** , **Iruyori**

 **7D** , **jinjun299** :))

 **Park** **RinHy** **un-Uchiha** , **laxyovrds** , **adeknyasehun** , **Wu Yong Joon**

atas _review_ di chapter sebelumnya:))

maafkan kalo tida puas dengan _enaena scene_ nya huhu

aku baru pertama kali biki _yaoi sex scene_ gini:")

ditunggu masukannya~~~ :))

...

 **chaeji, 2017**


End file.
